Last Goodbye
by H. Mae
Summary: A Starcoweek2 one-shot.


**A/N: Hey guys! So this is my take on the theme _Last Goodbye_** **for starcoweek2. I hope you all enjoy, and this was inspired by a story I've read many years ago by Tori Stone. :)**

 **And! To all who read my story "You'll be in my heart" this may be the chapter 2 you all requested ;).**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own SVTFOE, nor do I own anything you might see that's familiar. But, I do own this story.**

* * *

Last Goodbye

It was already evening in the Kingdom of Mewni. There was not a cloud in the sky and the stars shone brightly in the heavens. The moon silently hummed a lullaby, as the Mewnians; both young and old fell fast asleep. The animals had all retired into their stables as well, each with their own dreams swimming around their heads and soft snores were heard across the slumbering town.

Except for the Queen who was burning the midnight oil signing documents and filling out treaties. Beside her was a clock that read 1:05 AM. To be honest, she wasn't supposed to be up that late. She had things to do in the morning, and a lot of people to meet. She was supposed to be in bed, catching some zzz's but her restlessness kept her awake. The young queen had tried everything, from drinking a warm glass of milk, to counting waricorns, but nothing worked. She glanced at the mirror beside her and thought of making a call but that would be absurd. It was already too late in the night and for sure whoever were unfortunate enough to be on the other line, would throw a fit. Finally the blonde huffed and pushed the heavy blankets aside.

She made her way to her office. With a flick of her write the lights turned on and the room was encased with a warm orange glow. Her table was neat, but the stacks of papers she hadn't finished reading earlier that day was piled as tall as she was. She sighed, and rubbed her temples to ease the coming headache.

Thinking to herself that she won't be getting any sleep any way, she might as well do something useful.

And so that's how she ended up, at 1:05 AM, beneath stacks of paper.

She was just about halfway done until her phone rang, disturbing the silence she had grown accustomed to.

"Hello?" She slipped the phone between she shoulder and ear so she could pick up another piece of paper.

"Hey." Came the voice on the other line.

Instantly a smile started to play on her lips.

"Hey yourself." She said, grinning. "What are you doing up so late?"

A chuckle could be heard from the caller. "I could ask you the same thing."

The Queen chose not to say anything; instead she kept her eyes on the papers as she signed more documents.

"Star." The voice prompted.

"Marco." She teased.

"Star," He sighed. "You're supposed to be asleep. And yet I can clearly hear you doing work."

"I couldn't sleep." She replied with a shrug she knew he couldn't see.

"So your solution was to keep working?" He asked.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Star retorted.

"Well…" his voice came in a little softer. "You could drink some warm milk. Or count that ridiculous painting you have of all your one thousand and two waricorns."

Star laughed. "Been there, done that." She replied.

Marco smiled. She couldn't see it, but she felt it in his voice.

"So what's your excuse Mr. Diaz?" Star switched the phone to her other ear.

He hesitated a little. "I'm nervous."

"Oh? How come?" She prompted, as she signed the next document.

"Why do you think Star?" He shot back sarcastically.

There was that silence again.

Then…

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" He asked.

"What do you mean Marco?"

"I mean, she's amazing! She's beautiful, kind, smart… and I'm just… me."

Star immediately dropped her pen and held the phone tight in her hand.

"Don't you dare think low of yourself." She spoke, firm yet gentle. "You are just as amazing as she is."

"Yeah but she could pick any man she wants!" He added.

"Yes," Star agreed. "And she chose you."

"It's because she's too nice to turn me down after I had gotten on my knee."

"Are you kidding me? She was filled with joy!"

"Yeah, but – " Marco started.

He never got to finish.

"No buts." Star lifted a finger up and shook it, again knowing fully that he won't see. "She loves you Marco…"

A sigh was heard, and again silence.

Star didn't move, she waited for him to speak again.

"Do you think you could come with me tomorrow?" He asked. "It'd be great to have a friendly face around."

Star laughed again. "I can't you dummy. I have my own engagement tomorrow remember?"

"I'm sure your date won't mind, come on, you're my best friend!" Marco whined on the other line.

"You're kidding, right?" Star lifted a brow. "Besides, the reason I couldn't sleep was because of tomorrow."

"My turn to ask, 'You're kidding, right?'" Marco mimicked.

"Come on Marco, I'm serious."

"I'm serious too Butterfly. You're great, if he doesn't like you then he should shove a stick up his ass."

Star laughed. "Oh the irony." She said, knowing very well how when she first met the guy he was such a killjoy. "If anything Marco, I think you should come with me to my date to show some support."

Marco laughed at that. "You sure about that Star?"

"Definitely."

They both burst into another fit of laughter.

After they quieted down to low rumbles of chuckles, Marco took a deep breath.

"I love you so much." He sighed into the phone.

Star threw a small giggle before saying back in low voice, "I love you too."

"I can't believe we're actually getting married Star."

"I know right?" She sighed. "We're finally going to be together…"

"No more goodbyes?"

"Never." She assured him with a smile.

"Unless we totally over sleep and miss the whole ceremony." Marco looked at the time; the clock read 2:30 AM.

Star clicked her tongue. "We could always elope."

"I'd love to, but your mother will have my head for it." He stated.

"True." Star stretched her arms, hearing a few pops, before a yawn escaped her lips.

"Time for bed." Marco said, and he sounded like he was getting up. Star imagined he had gone to sit in the living room when he called her.

"Mhmm." She mumbled, getting up as well and retreating back to her warm covers. "I'll see you when the sun comes up."

"Yeah. Sweet dreams Star."

"Sweet dreams Marco."

* * *

 **A/N:** **Yay~ happy endings~. I'm a sucker for them, please leave a review if you enjoyed it. :D And I wish you all an awesome day.**

 **Until next time my dear readers.**


End file.
